


Coup D'Etat

by KimchiKitty7



Series: The Caleb Chronicles [8]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Magic, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiKitty7/pseuds/KimchiKitty7
Summary: The pieces are in place. It's time to let the world burn.
Relationships: Jean Claude (Anita Blake)/Caleb (Anita Blake)
Series: The Caleb Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Coup D'Etat

Caleb was on edge, waiting for Jean Claude to make his move. Nothing happened. Everything was exactly the same. What was taking him so long?

Two weeks after their conversation, Caleb received a text from Jean Claude. **_Chaton, do you know where my private rooms are?_**

**** _Yeah. I think everybody does. Why?_

_**Can you come to me tonight? Without being seen?**_

Caleb's stomach clenched painfully. Something was wrong. He didn't want to believe that Jean Claude would betray him, but what else could this mean? _Yeah. When do you want me?_

_**As soon as you can.**_

He slid the phone into his pocket and left his room. Might as well get it over with. The hallways were fairly empty, most of the Circus either on the way to work or not yet risen for the evening. The door to Jean Claude's room was unlocked. He quickly slipped inside, locking it behind himself.

Whatever Caleb had expected to see, it wasn't Jean Claude, alone, stretched out on his bed in a fur-collared robe. "Seogsa?"

"Caleb. You ran into no trouble, I trust?"

"No. No one saw me. What's going on?"

"Chaton, I did not mean to worry you. I simply needed to speak with you."

"Nothing's wrong?"

"No. Come here, please?"

Caleb allowed Jean Claude to draw him down onto the bed, curl him into his arms, hands stroking over his back soothingly. "I am sorry. I did not realize how my message might have sounded."

"It's okay." He rested his forehead against the plush robe, allowed the brief moment of weakness before pulling back again. "What's up?"

"I have been thinking of nothing but our last conversation."

"Your exit strategy."

He smiled, flashing a brief hint of fang. "Oui. You told me to choose carefully, and you were correct. I have spent the last weeks pondering this decision."

"Yeah. It's a big one." Caleb's gaze dropped to his hands, twisting together on his lap. It felt like a lead weight had landed in his stomach, and he didn't understand why. This was good news.

"Well, I started by considering those who are supposed to be loyal to me. I have determined several in my kiss who will be leaving the city once it is fully in my control. I dare not trust any of the wolves, for fear that the information will reach Anita's ears before I am ready."

"It sounds like there's a lot of people here you can't trust. I'm sorry, Seogsa. That sucks."

"I realized I was being foolish. I already knew who my choice should be. Someone strong, intelligent, honest, and loyal."

"Sounds like a peach." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Why was he acting like a little brat? This was what they had been working for.

Jean Clause reached out, caught Caleb's hand in his. "This name that you call me. What does it mean?"

"Seogsa?" He shook his head, off balance by the sudden change in the conversation. "Master. It means... master. Like master of the city."

"And did you ever think that perhaps it could mean more?"

Caleb's breath sped up. "More?"

"Oui. Perhaps as master and servant?"

"You can't be serious! Jean Claude-"

"No. You will listen to me. You told me to chose carefully. I am. You have been treated so poorly, and yet still went out of your way to aid me. I enjoy our conversations, the time we spend together. You do not wish to leave the city, and I can only think that a part of this is that you may not wish to leave me. I want to protect you. Keep you close to me. If I must choose a companion for eternity, I choose you."

Caleb blinked away the sudden wetness in his eyes. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"I do. Stay with me. Let me be your safety."

"You really think I'm strong enough to go against her?"

"I know you are."

"Wow. Not what I expected."

Jean Claude stroked a gentle hand over his cheek. "You can take as much time as you need. You do not need to decide right now."

A big choice. A big risk. Jean Claude could grow tired of him, decide he made a mistake, and be stuck with him anyway. Or... He could spend eternity with someone who saw him. Listened to what he had to say. Trusted him. Cared. "No. I know what my decision is." He looked up into dark blue eyes, saw indecision and worry there. "I choose you."

"Truly? You... You will be mine?"

"Yes, Jean Claude. I will be yours."

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him against a firm chest. "Caleb... Mon tendre..."

"It's alright, yeon-in. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

It was a long time before either of them moved, but eventually Jean Claude drew back to look Caleb in the eye. "We should discuss your conditions."

"Conditions?"

"What you do and do not find acceptable. I will do my best to abide."

"Jean Claude. I'm not her. I'm not going to tell you how to run your city or your life. I won't tell you what to do. I've lived that way for too long. I won't do that to someone else."

"I see. You truly are a revelation."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Caleb winked. "So, when do you want to do this?"

"Do you understand what will happen? The... Intimacy of it?"

"I don't have a problem with that." His bravado left him for a second. "You won't hurt me, right?"

"Of course not. But my gifts, they are... Sexual in nature. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. After the marks are in place, I can leave you be..."

"Or you can find out just how easy I am." It was Caleb's turn to smile. "Look, I get the blushing bride routine, especially after how much of a fucking prude Blake is. And yeah, I've been through some shit. But it's been a while. And I like sex. As long as the plan is to make both of us feel good? I'm all in."

"You truly wish to... be with me, in that way?"

"Damn. She's done a real number on you. Okay, all snark aside. I like you. And more importantly, I trust you. And there isn't another person on this planet I could say that to and mean it. You want to keep me, literally forever. Yeah, fucking like bunnies is definitely on the table."

"Very well, mon tendre. No time like the present, no?"

"Yeah. Let's do this thing."

Jean Claude pressed him back against the bed, body stretched out over his, weight pressing him down. It felt... Good. Grounding. Caleb let his eyes drift shut as soft lips pressed against his, gently coaxing him to relax, to open. It was the first kiss he'd had in years and it sent shivers of pleasure through him.

"Relax. Enjoy."

"Yeah. You too, right?"

"Oui. You are a lovely man."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone prettier than you."

"Merci. Let us take the time to truly enjoy one another."

Caleb wrapped his arms around the other man's body. "Yeah. That... That sounds good."

Jean Claude returned to the kiss, exploring his mouth until he was lightheaded and trembling beneath him. When he finally leaned back, Caleb reached up, pushing the plush robe off his shoulders revealing smooth pale skin, pressing gentle kisses everywhere he could reach. "My turn."

He pushed Jean Claude back, pulling the robe free and tossing it over his shoulder. Caleb ran careful fingertips over the other man's chest, brushing over the cross shaped scar, before running his mouth over the same path. He moved to straddle muscular thighs, staring down at the perfection spread out before him. "When was the last time someone took the time to make you feel good, yeon-in?"

"It has been quite some time. And you?"

"Years." Moment of truth. Caleb leaned back, peeling his shirt off, revealing silver piercings, colorful tattoos, and multiple scars in various stages of healing littering his torso. He watched the other man's face carefully, looking for traces of disgust. None came. He simply reached for him, smoothing his palms over bare skin.

"Beautiful. Are you ready?"

Caleb rolled his hips down against his lap, drawing a low groan from Jean Claude. "What do you think?"

"I think you're going to regret that." His lips curled into a wicked smile as his eyes began to glow.

Heat rolled through Caleb's body, causing him to arch his back and gasp. Pleasure rolled through him, locking his muscles, narrowing the world to the places they were in contact. It felt like someone was stroking every inch of his body, inside and out. He could feel the vampire's power flowing through him like a cool wave, reaching out for something inside him. A dormant coal buried in his core. When they met, it came alive, igniting.

Jean Claude jerked, eyes wide, as his power was met by a matching force. Liquid fire spread through his veins driving him forward. Their lips met, no longer careful. A hot, wet clash of tongues and teeth. Caleb was grinding down against him, panting into his mouth.

"Ttong." He drew back shaking, only a thin ring of brown visible around his blown pupils. "I felt that. I felt you. Do that again."

"As you wish." He slid his hands over burning skin to grip his hips hard enough to bruise, pulling him tighter against his body. Let his power free. The second mark.

Caleb watched blue eyes burn, twin cobalt flames crossing the distance between them, sliding through his skin. A cool wind seemed to wrap around his body, fanning the flames roaring to life within him. A choked cry tore from his lips as they twinned together. His cock pulsed, trapped between their bodies, spilling into his pants. He collapsed forward against Jean Claude's body, panting and shuddering from the unexpected release.

"Are you alright, amoureuse?"

"Yeah. Just, gimme a minute." His skin was tingling with sensitivity. He could feel the vampire's presence in his body, in his mind. Distantly, there was a black cloud of wrath, drawing closer. Anita. "I can feel you. I can feel her too." A weak laugh. "She's fucking pissed."

"Oui. I feel it too. I do not wish to rush you, but I do not know how much time we have."

"I know." He tried to sit up, limbs shaky. "You might have to help me."

"Of course." Jean Claude guided him back, carefully stripping the rest of his clothes from his body.

"It's gonna get more intense, isn't it?"

"Very much so."

"Fuck. Okay. Next?"

"I must feed from you. Will you allow me to roll you? I do not wish to bring you pain."

He cupped his cheek, stroked over it. "I'm not afraid. Do it."

Jean Claude gathered his energy, cast it into the other man, snaring his will. He felt the leopard shudder and relax against him. Delicate fingers slid into short dark locks and tightened into a fist, drawing Caleb's head back to expose his neck. Not wanting to waste the time they had, he struck. Fangs sank into the golden skin, and Caleb screamed.

It felt like a live wire beneath his skin. Power crashed into him non-stop until his body ached from trying to contain it. He was dimly aware of a scream of rage in a distant corner of his mind. He twisted the energy into a blaze with barely a thought, forcing it at the intruding presence, walling it away. Invisible flames licked at his skin, reaching eagerly back to Jean Claude, consuming them both.

Caleb could feel Jean Claude's body as if it were his own. The pleasure reflected and magnified between them. Dual sensations of blood being both drawn and consumed. He let it take him, drowning in desire. Jean Claude finally pulled away, tongue lapping over the side of Caleb's neck to catch the last few escaping drops.

Caleb blinked his eyes open, uncertain of when he had closed them. Pleasure without pain wasn't something he was used to, and he wanted more. He kissed him again, tasting his own blood in the other's mouth, which only served to draw his leopard closer to the surface. When their eyes met this time, he knew his own had the elongated pupils of a cat.

"Last one?"

"Oui."

"Can you tell how close she is?"

"No. Why?"

"Because if I'm going to tie myself to you for eternity, I kinda want you to fuck me while we do it."

Jean Claude's eyes darkened to a midnight blue, his voice lowered to a growl. "If that is what you wish, amoureuse, then that is what you shall have." He left Caleb's side for only a second, returning with a small vial of oil. His touches were no longer cautious and gentle, flipping the smaller man onto his back in the center of the bed.

Caleb laughed as he landed on the cool silk. This was what he had been missing for so long. What he had been denying himself. "What's the matter, yeon-in? Can't wait?"

"No, I cannot. You make me burn."

"Then come take what you want."

Oil covered fingers stroked over Caleb's cock, making him moan. Slid back further to rub over his hole, allowing him to get used to the sensation before pressing inside. He wrapped his arms around Jean Claude's neck, dragging him down into another kiss as he was prepared. Stretched and slicked until he was grinding back into the slim fingers inside of him. "Enough. I'm ready. Please, Jean Claude. I want this. Want you."

Anticipation coiled inside of him as we watched the other man slick oil over his cock and press against his entrance, finally pressing inside. He had forgotten how good it could feel to have a man stroke into him, the stretch and burn turning into pleasure. His thighs wrapped around Jean Claude's waist, holding him close and urging him to press deeper, to fill him completely. Only when they were pressed flush against one another, did Caleb relax his grip.

"You need to bite me, chaton. Break skin and draw my blood. Only then will I be able to give you the final mark."

"And then I'll be yours?"

"And then you will be mine." Jean Claude began a punishing rhythm, pounding into the body beneath him, chasing his own pleasure. Feeling Caleb clenching around him with every stroke. Angling his hips so he could slam into his prostate with every thrust.

Caleb rocked up to meet him, crying out. His arms wrapped around Jean Claude, pulling himself up until he could reach his neck. Teeth sank into the pale skin, breaking through, thick dark blood spilling into his mouth. As soon as it touched his tongue, the final mark flared to life, binding them completely. Cold fire burned between them, searing their bodies, tying them so closely together the other bonds severed.

Jean Claude thrust deep, pulses of come filling the smaller man as he came with a cry. Caleb fell over the edge moments later, nails raking down pale skin, leaving bloody furrows over the vampire's back. They collapsed onto the bed, still twined together, lips seeking each other again, clinging to one another as their bodies calmed.

Laying back, Caleb reached out for the black presence he had felt before, but it was gone. "Did it work? Can you feel her?"

Jean Claude was quiet for a moment, searching. "No. She is gone. So is Richard. I feel... Nothing from them."

"You're free." A brilliant smile lit up his features, the excitement spreading between them.

"We are free."

Pounding on the door to the room drew their attention just as the door frame shattered, several shifters spilling into the room, followed by Anita Blake.

Her face was so twisted with anger that Jean Claude wondered how he had ever found her beautiful. "What the fuck did you do?"

Caleb slid off the bed to face her, Jean Claude only a moment behind. "I set him free."

"That's impossible. I'm his human servant."

"Not anymore."

Anita screamed in rage, her first reaction to draw her gun, pointing it at Caleb. "I should have killed you sooner."

"Well, you waited too long. And now you're too fucking late. You don't own him anymore."

"I am still your Nimir Ra. And I can punish you as I see fit." The sound of the safety releasing filled the room.

Jean Claude tried to push between them, but Caleb stepped in front of him. "Not anymore. I'm not helpless anymore. He gave me myself back. And I will defend us."

His hands curled through the air in fluid motion, conjuring flames from the air to wrap around the hand holding the gun, flaring hot until it hit the ground and she let out a cry of pain. "Pyromancy, bitch."

"That's- That's not possible!"

"Try me. What? You thought Chimera wanted me because I'm an easy piece of ass? He wanted a witch with the strength of a shifter. And now? Jean Claude has that. As his human servant."

Jean Claude felt pride fill him, watching as Caleb stared her down, completely unafraid. "You have not made friends in St. Louis, Anita. And you no longer have my protection. You may want to leave."

"I am the Nimir Ra of the pard. And the Lupa of the pack."

"The triumvirate is no more. You may find that without mine and Richard's powers, you have much less than you thought you did. Now, get her the hell out of my Circus!"

Several confused guards moved forward to grab her arms, dragging her out of the room as she continued to scream threats at the two men. The crowd cleared leaving a single figure lounging against the broken doorway.

Richard starred up at the ceiling, a slight flush on his cheeks, arms crossed over his chest. "Would you two mind putting some fucking clothes on?"

Jean Claude laughed as he retrieved his robe, slipping it on and tying it, before getting another from the closet for Caleb. "We are suitably covered, mon loup."

"Thank you." He stepped into the room, studying the two men. "I felt the connection break. I thought you were dying. I thought I was going to die. I'm glad we didn't."

"Merci."

"What did you do?" Instead of sounding accusing, the statement held curiosity.

"I found Caleb."

"You were one of Chimera's, right?"

Caleb nodded. "Yeah. And things didn't get much better for me after he was gone. Anita needed someone to blame. And that became me. I was looking for an exit strategy, and I found Jean Claude instead."

"So, she can't control the pack anymore?"

"No. The new bond must have broken his connection to you both. She won't be able to access either of your powers anymore."

"She'll still try to cause trouble."

"Yeah. She has Micah and the pard to help her with that."

Jean Claude studied Richard. The aura of anger that had surrounded him for so long seemed to have disappeared. "Will you still allow us to work together?"

He nodded. "I think it's for the best. I don't want to be bound to you like that again. But I'm not turning my back on you either. We'll figure it out. The wolves who work at the Circus can stay here. Protect you. Because honestly, I don't want her to try and take the city from you."

" Good. Thank you, Richard."

"You're welcome." Richard rubbed his hands against his thighs. "Okay. I'll leave you to it. If you need me, call."

"I will. And if you have need of me? The same applies."

Caleb followed him to the door, wedging it into the broken frame to give them some privacy. "So that happened."

"You were marvelous." He held his hands out and Caleb crossed the room to take them, allowed himself to be pulled close.

"Thank you. I thought it was all gone."

"We will undoubtedly have much to deal with tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Oui. For tonight, I intend to keep you close to me. And perhaps..." Jean Claude trailed off, eyes running over his body.

"Can't get enough, can you?" Caleb slid his arms around his waist, rested his head against his shoulder. "We can't spend all our time fucking you know."

"No, sadly not. How do you feel about blackberries...?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Coup D'Etat by G-Dragon.
> 
> I do not speak French or Korean, so all translations are from google, and are as follows:
> 
> French:  
> chaton - kitten  
> oui - yes  
> mon tendre - my sweet  
> merci - thank you  
> amoureuse - sweetheart  
> mon loup - my wolf
> 
> Korean:  
> seogsa - master  
> yeon-in - sweetheart  
> ttong - shit


End file.
